Mixed Matched
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: Bella is a witch, werewolf, and vampire. If you want to figure out how, then you'll have to read. That, and it explains how in the summary inside. WARNING! BELLA WILL BE A LITTLE OOC. STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY eimEmbryo!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty people. I has returned. Reasons for not updating in a while are the usual stress, getting sick, social life, school life, and all that jazz. Oh! And if you guys like a movie with totally gross and gory graphics you gotta watch 'My Bloody Valentine 3D' It was AWESOME! But enough about that. Here's a little summary for the story.**

**PLEASE READ THIS OR YOU MIGHT BE CONFUSED FOR AWHILE!!!!!**

**Summary: Charlie is Billy's brother. As we all know the werewolf skipped there generation. Charlie married Renee who is a witch. Charlie and Renee have Bella. Bella know's that she is a witch but doesnt know about the werewolf in her. Charlie and Renee split up when Bella is born and Bella goes with Renee to learn about being a witch. 15 year's later she goes back to Forks to stay with Charlie for awhile. On her way she meet's up with a group of vampires. The arrival of the vampires brings out the werewolf in her and she begin's to fight them. The fight goes on until it's just her and one more vampire. Right as she kill's the vampire, he bites her. So Bella is now part witch, part werewolf, and part vampire. But how can Bella ever fit in when witch's hate werewolves, werewolves hate vampires, and vampires hate them both?**

**P.S.: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**P.S.S: This is all Bella P.O.V. unless I decide to randomly switch to another persons P.O.V. But that won't happen much.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bella honey. Are you sure you want to do this?" Mom asked me for the gazilonth time. I sighed. It was gonna be hard to be away from sunny Phoenix. But I was doing this for a reason. Besides, it's not like I'll miss any of my training. Grandma Marie is sending me _all _of my text books with a lesson plan of when I should practice each spell and when a test is gonna be. So I can't slack off.

"Of course mom. It's gonna be great. I need to visit dad anyway's. Two weeks each summer is not good for a father/daughter relationship." I said, trying to re-assure me more than her.

"Alright sweetie. Don't forget your practices. Your Grandmother will be visiting at random times to test you." She said with tear's in her eye's. I hugged her in reassurence.

"I'll be fine mom. Your talking to a girl who can 'charm' her way out of anything." I said putting a little emphasis around the word charm. It was so fun being a witch.

"Haha. Fork's doesn't know what it's getting itself into." She said wiping away tear's.

"Yeah. I just hope that Forks is a nice flat surface that won't injure me to much. I don't want to become to acquainted at the hospital." I said laughing, though I wasn't really joking.

"Honey even the flattest surface could not protect you from injuring yourself. You are the world's klutziest witch." She said laughing. I smiled but put on a scolding look. One that a parent would give a misbehaving child. Which is ironic.

"Mother. We are in an airport where anyone can listen in on our conversation. A passerby could now know about the existence of our kind. Or they could put you in a mental institution. Now tell me, is that what you want?" I said with my hands on my hip and my foot tapping up and down. I'm sure people were looking at me like I was crazy. But I didn't really care. I was moving so they'll never see me again.

"Daughter. Yes we are in an airport. But nobody know's our secret. I know this for a fact, because you put a silencing bubble over us so no one, besides us, will know what we're saying." She said cockily.

"Eh. It was worth a shot." I said. Right then the intercom went off announcing my flight to Port Angeles. Apparantly Forks wasnt big enough to land a plane. Who would of guessed?

"Well...this is it. See ya mom" I said as I gave her a quick hug. "I'll contact you through '_our' _way's of communication!" I yelled as I released her from my hug and ran off toward's my flight. People looked at me crazily again.

"BYE BELLA! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR '_Call'_" she said putting emphasis on call. This time people were staring at her crazily. I nodded and got on the plane.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Two hour's later)**

"Thank you for flying with us today. We hope you enjoyed your trip. Have a nice day." A sickly sweet voice said over the intercom. Ha! That voice is faker than my mom's when she's being 'polite' at a family reunion. Don't ask.

As I was grabbing my stuff from the thing that held my stuff (I really have no idea what that's actually called) I felt something grab my butt. I whirled around and saw the pervert winking at me. I snarled in disgust. Then I smirked as an idea came to me.

"My butt has been violated by this perv. Now let's see some humiliation on his turf." I said lowly under my breath to were no one could here me. It was kinda lame but you try casting a last minute spell and see how you do!

Suddenly his pant's fell down right when he was talking to some pretty looking, high-class women. And low-and-behold, he was wearing...whinnie the pooh and tigger underwear. I burst out laughing, along with everyone else, at my humiliation spell. You can't just grab a random fifteen year old's butt and not expect consequences. Especially if that fifteen year old is a well trained witch.

I started walking again after I grabbed my stuff. Charlie, I can't really call him dad right now, called my cell.

_"Hello?" _I asked, though I knew who it was.

_"Hey Bell's." _My dad's voice said through the phone.

_"Hey Cha-dad. What's up?" _ I asked.

_"I can't really come and pick you up right now. I have a police case to deal with." _ He said. He probally thought I was gonna be upset.

_"Oh. That's alright. I have my __**own **__mean's of transportation." _ I said smirking a little.

_"Are you sure Bells?"_ He asked, unsure.

_"I'm sure."_ I reasoned.

_"Alright. Just don't get caught." _He said authority-like.

_"Do I ever get caught?" _I asked cockily.

_"Very funny. So I'll see you at the house?" _He asked.

_"You bet'cha." _I said.

_"Ok. Bye Bells."_

_Bye dad."_

I hung up my phone and started to walk through Port Angeles. I went through the street's filled with people until I came to the more deserted area. There's barely anyone here. Which is good. I walked in between two dark building's to the dark alleyway.

I looked around and saw no one near with my perfect vision. Seriously. It's perfect. A witch's vision is as perfect as a _vampire._ Vampires hated witch's. I don't know why. It's not like we did anything to them. Anyway's. As soon as I was sure that no one was near, I closed my eye's and pictured a sign that said Forks. I felt the familiar '_whoosh'_ as I was transported to my destination. Hopefully.

After the '_whoosh-ing' _stopped I opened my eye's. To find myself in some forest in the middle of nowhere! Ugh! What went wrong?! I sighed and started to walk. I looked around and saw nothing but green, green, and oh look! More green! Again I sighed. '_I wonder how Forks will look like. God I hope it isnt more green." _I thought to myself. I was deep in my thought so I didn't notice a gang of five vampires appear behind me.

"Oh lookie! A snack! And a witch to! This will make it all the more fun!" I jumped and turned my body around to see five female vampires looking at me hungrily. I had never seen a vampire but I knew how to recognize one. Unbelievable beauty, a voice like chimes, and, of course, red eye's.

Something inside of me stirred. A wild, unknown presence. What's going on?

"Oh lookie!" I said with the same fake excitement the vampire used. "Five vampires! I alway's wanted to meet the monster's who seduce to get a meal!" I said smirking at them. They growled, and something stirred again. This time it was stronger

"Watch your mouth you witch!" One of them hissed. I rolled my eye's.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said waving my hand back and forth in an 'I don't care what you say' manner.

One of them growled, then jumped at me with it's fangs barred. I widened my eye's as a burning sensation filled my veins. I knew I wasn't bitten, or else they would continue to feed on me. Right as the vampire reached me the sensation grew until I was suddenly in synch with it. It no longer hurt. I briefly saw the vampires eye's widen before a white wolf's paw clawed into it's granite skin and tore it's neck off.

I stood there shocked. That paw had done exactly what I was gonna do. I looked around but didn't see anything. I looked down and realized what had happened. I was a WEREWOLF!?!?

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**So, what do you guy's think? If you're confused I would suggest you read the summary up top. Anyway's R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. I have the next chapter of this story. Beware...I OWN NOTHING! Oh. And I'm gonna keep the summary up for the next few chapter's, or until I deem it neccessary to take it down.**

**Summary: Charlie is Billy's brother. As we all know the werewolf skipped there generation. Charlie married Renee who is a witch. Charlie and Renee have Bella. Bella know's that she is a witch but doesnt know about the werewolf in her. Charlie and Renee split up when Bella is born and Bella goes with Renee to learn about being a witch. 15 year's later she goes back to Forks to stay with Charlie for awhile. On her way she meet's up with a group of vampires. The arrival of the vampires brings out the werewolf in her and she begin's to fight them. The fight goes on until it's just her and one more vampire. Right as she kill's the vampire, he bites her. So Bella is now part witch, part werewolf, and part vampire. But how can Bella ever fit in when witch's hate werewolves, werewolves hate vampires, and vampires hate them both?**

_One of them growled, then jumped at me with it's fangs barred. I widened my eye's as a burning sensation filled my veins. I knew I wasn't bitten, or else they would continue to feed on me. Right as the vampire reached me the sensation grew until I was suddenly in synch with it. It no longer hurt. I briefly saw the vampires eye's widen before a white wolf's paw clawed into it's granite skin and tore it's neck off. _

_I stood there shocked. That paw had done exactly what I was gonna do. I looked around but didn't see anything. I looked down and realized what had happened. I was a WEREWOLF!?!?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When the heck did I become a freakin' werewolf!? I hate werewolves! I looked back up in the left over four vampires shocked eye's. _'Though this time...I'll make an exception.' _I thought as one of them snapped out of it and started to growl.

Normal Bella would have backed away slowly and said 'H-Hey now. No hard feelings, r-right?' And then run like the wind. This new animal Bella however crouched and growled lowly. _Daring _the vampires to approach. And personally, I liked this new Bella.

With that thought I leapt into the air, and into battle. I was only against one seeing as the other two were still in shock

The one attacking grabbed at my fur, ripping a tuft out. I howled into the sky, feeling the pain. I turned around to face the very unlucky vampire. I gave out another howl as a sign of war. I ran at her and bit into her shoulder as she kicked my ribs, probally breaking them due to the loud '_crack' _that sounded from them.

When she kicked me I was sent back into a tree...taking the vamp's arm with me. She cried out in pain. I growled as I jumped up using the remains of the tree to spring my hind legs off. The force of it sent me hurling straight toward my opponent.

Upon impact I sunk my new, sabor like, teeth into her neck. Thus ripping it out. Her loud screech of death sounded around the area. Her screech seemed to snap the other three out of their stuppor.

They growled at me, and the real battle began.

One of them came face forth at me, while the other two '_seemed' _to disappear. I sprung foward swinging my paw forward and scratched against her stomach. Causing three scars that would be there for awhile if she managed to survive.

She snarled and yelled "MY PERFECT SKIN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DOG!!!"

She dropped to an offensive crouch. Leaving a chance for defence close to none. I smirked. Never get mad in a battle. It could mean your head. She jumped at me just as I felt a presence at my side. Ah. Another vamp show's it's presence. I jumped up out of the crossfire, just as the two hit and clawed each others heart's out, not being able to stop. Or whatever heart vampires had.

I almost forgot about the final vampire. The sickly sweet stench being the only reminder. I crouched down and started to circle the area. I took in a deep breath, and fully let the animal take control. My senses dramatically hightened and I imediately jumped through a bunch of bushes. And there she was sitting on a fallen tree trunk. Waiting.

"Ah. You've already defeated them. I told them they couldn't win like that. But they were never one's for listening. Before we fight though, I have a little secret I would like to tell you. I have wanted to die for a long time. Though I will not just _let _you kill me. I will fight with everything I have. But you should know, incase you do manage to rip my throat out, the only way to kill a vampire is to set our bodies on fire. So with that said, let us begin." With that she leaped up and imediately attacked me, not letting me get over the shock of her speach.

I dodged just in time, and she imediately made a jab with her elbow to hit my jaw. Right on target. Unlike the other four, this one seemed to know how to fight. It would take more than just lucky blows to win this one. I closed my eye's and, for the second time, let the animal take control. I was imediately intuned with everything around me. I opened my eye's just in time to dodge the next blow to my mouth. She twisted her body for a suprise attack, but this time I was ready.

Somehow sensing her next move, I grabbed her wrist in my arm and bit through the granite skin. I turned my boby thus ripping the wrist off her arm. My tail whipped across her eye's, causing her to momentarily lose sight of the battle. Right then, I made my move.

While her senses were down I dug my paw into her stomach. What I didn't see was the head, inching toward my neck. I imediately felt a burning sensation. I wanted to drop down and cry. But I didn't.

I looked into the interesting vampires eye's to see her staring back at me. "I'm afraid now your even more unique. But before you fall into enternal darkness, you must finish the job." I nodded my head in understanding. I took my paw out of her stomach and sat her on the ground.

She was a good opponent. I changed back into my witch form and walked over to my bags, knowing that no one would see my, now naked form. I grabbed some clothes and got dressed.

I gathered the vampires peices together and said a quick fire spell. After that, I fainted. And a deep burning sensation, bigger than when I turned into a werewolf, took over. And thus starting my new life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was shorter than my last one. Sorry. And sorry if the fights werent to your liking. I'm not really good at describing fight's. I hope you enjoyed. R&R please.**


End file.
